


Ninjasitting

by hellkitty



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen, flesh and steel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: Hey! One of my favorite LJ comms,flesh-and-steel, is moving to Dreamwidth, and they're having a teeny commentfic challenge!  If you like bots and humans, get involved!Prompt was for Sari/Autobot, 'babysitting'.





	Ninjasitting

“Prowl,” Optimus pinched his nasal ridge. “You can’t come with us. Ratchet was absolutely adamant--no transforming for a week for you.”  
  
“But….” Prowl had so many objections that they collided together in his brain module after that one word.  It was not orderly, in his head. He liked orderly.   
  
“But nothin’, Prowl,” Bumblebee said, cheekily. “That’s what you get for takin’ on all those rock monsters by yourself last week!”  
  
“Yeah,” Bulkhead agreed. “Coulda left some of them for us, you know.”  
  
That didn’t make Prowl feel any better.  His left arm still ached from Ratchet's repairs, and his transformation cog throbbed in agreement--no transforming for him, any time soon.  He wrestled with his facial expression, managing to stop it just one micron away from ‘scowl’. “I suppose I could monitor you from here,” he said, finally, conceding, well...a lot.  
  
“Er, actually,” Optimus said, “You have another duty, since you’re here….” Optimus gestured behind the ninja mech, back at the door of their base, where there was...Sari, waving one hand over her head.  
  
“You can’t be serious.” Prowl hoped Optimus wasn’t serious.  
  
“Why, ‘cause you’ve used all the serious up yourself?” Bee grinned. “Hey, it’s not so bad. Babysitting. It’s fun!”  
  
“Fun,” Prowl said, primly, his mouth pinching as though he’d tasted some sour energon. He didn't believe in 'fun'.  
  
****  
Sari bounced around from sofa cushion to sofa cushion, her--hair things (she said they were called pony tails or pig tails but Prowl had looked up these animals and the poofs of hair looked like neither pigs nor ponies to him) bouncing with each jump. “So, what you wanna do?”  
  
“Nothing.” He dimmed his optics again, resettling himself in a meditation posture.  
  
“Wanna color?” She tilted her head to one side.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Wanna jump rope?” Head tilt to the other side.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Wanna bake stuff?” She didn’t give him much time to answer these questions, before driving on with another question. Incessant questions. Children were really weaponized questions, Prowl decided.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Wanna watch tv? _Monster Bang_ is on!”  
  
He had no idea what a Monster Bang was, but it sounded noisy. “No.”  
  
“Wanna play video games? Bumblebee and me were gonna play Super Fluffy Kitten Tentacle War later.”  
  
“Tempting,” he said, dryly. “But no.” Nothing could be less tempting than fluffy kitten tentacles. He wasn't even sure how those words were supposed to work together.   
  
The bouncing slowed, then stopped. “But...but...that’s everything in the world!” Her face started twisting itself up like she was going to do that thing organics called ‘crying’. That was bad. Very bad.  
  
“Not everything,” he corrected, tartly, automatically at first, but then, thinking of how Bumblebee and Bulkhead would be upset if he let Sari cry and how Ratchet would give his patented disapproving sigh and Optimus would probably have that disappointed look on his face. He couldn’t bear it.  There were many other things to do, if one must do something in this 'babysitting'.  And some, he realized, were things he was actually good at. “Not everything,” he said, again, more briskly, unfolding his legs.  
  
****  
  
“How’d it go?” Bumblebee asked, transforming almost before he had finished rolling into the yard. “We kicked aft, obviously, but hey, we had it easy." He studied the building. "Well, the place is still standing, so I guess that’s something!”  
  
“Droll,” Prowl looked down his nasal at Bumblebee, folding his arms over his chassis. “We had a productive afternoon.”  
  
“Productive?” There was worry in Optimus’s voice even before he transformed. “Prowl.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hey, it’s really--and I mean really--quiet!” Bumblebee squinted at him. “What did you do?!?” The yellow mech began racing toward the door. “Sari! Sari? Are you okay?”  
  
Thwap thwap thwap! Three ninja stars, in quick succession, landed in a straight line, a few inches from Bumblebee’s feet--followed quickly by Sari herself, swinging down from the top of the door frame, to land in a fighting crouch, tiny fists waving menacingly at Bumblebee’s, well...ankles. But still, Prowl had to admire the effect. She’d been an able student.  
  
“Prowl,” Optimus said, about the same time Ratchet came barrelling up, with the same word, only louder and yellier.  
  
“Isn’t it cool!” Sari said, straightening up. “We did the throwing stars and some punching and kicking stuff--like this!” She executed a flurry of quick jabs, and then a spinning crescent kick. “And that!”  
  
“Very good,” Prowl said, judging her technique. Sure, her foot could be turned just a little bit more, but for the amount of time they’d practiced, it was, indeed, very good progress.  
  
“And next week he’s gonna teach me how to fall!” She bounced around in a circle around Bumblebee’s legs. "And if I'm good--and let's face it, I'm totally good!--he's gonna teach me how to use swords and stuff!"  
  
"Swords. And stuff." Ratchet looked like he was going to implode. Or explode. Or like he was trying to decide which to do first.  
  
“Prowl,” Optimus said, shaking his head. “I think, from now on...no more babysitting for you.”


End file.
